joshua_world_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Joshua World history/2018
2018 January 2018 *January 3 - Joshua World releases its first Joshua World BrickPlanet game called Escape Mazanger although it is at a work in progress. It is also a testing game. *January 16 - Joshua World's discord chat officially launched. February 2018 *February 5 - Joshua Channel 3 gets a rebrand. This is the first Joshua channel out of all the others to ever have a rebrand. *February 26 - **The season finale of the first season of The Adventures of Tom airs on JWR Network. March 2018 *March 1 - Joshua World's first ROBLOX game is officially released which is called The Joshua World Obby. *March 2 - Survive the Enormous Disasters is officially released. *March 6 - Survive the Enormous Disasters becomes the first Joshua World ROBLOX game to reach 10,000 visits. *March 11 - The Joshua World Obby reaches 10,000 visits. *March 21 - Survive the Enormous Disasters reaches 25,000 visits. April 2018 *April 1 - The Joshua World Obby reaches 25,000 visits. *April 4 - **Joshua Reed turns 16 years old. **The Joshua Channel gets a rebrand. **The Joshua Video's second season is released on Joshua World Theater and premiered on The Joshua Channel. *April 20 - Survive the Enormous Disasters reaches 50,000 visits. May 2018 *May 4 - The Beginning of the Super World is released after an almost eight month hiatus of film releasing. *May 18 - **Joshua Video 3 is released. **A short film called The Land of Nenavesseta is released. **The JWR Network website launches a new look. **All TV channels operated by Joshua World gained new TV rating looks which occurred at midnight. *May 19 - JWR Kids' Facebook page launches. *May 20 - The Super World's first trailer is released. *May 23 - The Joshua World Obby reaches 50,000 visits. June 2018 *June 1 - The Joshua Video's third season trailer is released. *June 4 - The Joshua Video's third season is released from June 4th to the 15th. *June 7 - External Driving is officially revived by Joshua World. *June 10 - Joshua World's YouTube channel finally reaches 50 subscribers. *June 12 - Survive the Enormous Disasters reaches 75,000 visits. *June 16 - The Joshua Video: The Special premiers on JWR Network at 5 p.m. making it the first time a part of The Joshua Video series airs on the channel. *June 18 - The Joshua Video will premier on JWR Network at 5 p.m.. *June 30 - The Super World will be released on Joshua World Theater and premiere on JWR Network. July 2018 *July 1 - **JWR Network and JWR Kids will get major rebrands starting a new era for the network. **JWR Network will launch in Canada in both English and French and also will launch in Poland. **John Questo and Jerry Creamer will premiere in Canada on JWR Network in English. *July 6 - **The Adventures of Tom will premiere in Canada on JWR Network in English. **JWR Kids will launch as a channel in Canada in English. *July 9 - JWR Kids will launch in Canada in French.